Wings Resemble The Heart
by RizaMustang24
Summary: Daisuke doesn't want to hurt Dark with his love and Dark with his, but with a new face watching from the crowd, trouble ensues. Can Dai really handle the true Dark?
1. New Girl: Watching You

"Class, this is our new American transfer student." The teacher introduced beckoning to the blushing girl at her side. She looked to be a young woman. She was 15 as was all the students.

"Konichiwa, I am... M-M-Ma..." The girl started then froze, she scanned the room, kids were looking at her like she was a complete dork.

_What a waste of beautiful skin, she's so shy... think I could break that?_ The Kaitou beamed inside of Daisuke Niwa's mind.

_'Shush Dark, let her introduce herself, I don't want to have to deal with anything today.' _Was Daisuke's only response to Dark.

Someone's_ lazy. Hehe, Lazy Daisuke. _Dark insistently urged Daisuke to continue with the mental argument. Daisuke tried his best to block Dark from his mind, any more of this and

Daisuke might burst out again in class. Daisuke almost got sent to an institute for that one. Screaming at someone who's not there? It gave Satoshi Hiwatari a good laugh, a mental laugh. Krad

on the other hand just enjoyed seeing Daisuke _try_ to explain to the teacher why he was yelling at someone who wasn't there and not get suspended.

Being snapped back into reality the new girl took her seat next to Daisuke. Daisuke gave a hard glare at her, she was an odd one.

Something...

Wasn't right.

Daisuke suddenly realized it, how was he going to talk to her, Daisuke was too caught up in remembering last weeks event that he didn't get to her introduction.

"Konnichiwa Niwa-kun." The girl greeted with a nod.

_Looks like America taught her to speak the language well. She speaks better then you for sure!_ Dark teased.

"Just shut-up and go away." Daisuke hardly mumbled.

"That's NOT the correct thing to say to your teacher!" The teacher fumed. Daisuke looked clueless. Then he knew what had happened, the teacher had started lessons, and chose Daisuke for an answer, RIGHT during Dark's little rants. "Daisuke-san... are you okay? You seem to be out of it lately."

"I'm fine I swear! Just fatigued!" Daisuke lied.

The new girl just stared in interest at Daisuke.

"Niwa-kun? I found the Mousy." The new girl whispered with an evil grin.

"I love the fresh air! It's so wonderful!" The girl twirled around on the roof, this is why she loved these kind of schools. They were just too hard to resist, they were awesome! The heights were her favorite thing. Looking down she giggled. "I feel like I should just jump off and die right here! Oh! I love this place!"

Plopping down, she opened her lunch, shuffling through she scowled, why was she even pretending? She never ate it anyway! Standing up she threw down her food, not to her surprise (but to many other peoples) animals came, almost like they were on a qeue.

"Here y'all go! Enjoy!" She giggled then slowly sat down again, taking in the surroundings, then pulled out a notebook.

Daisuke scowled, he wanted to know what was in that notebook, usually he wasn't so picky about private things, but this aura she gave off, and the way she could smile so easily, Daisuke hadn't seen someone like that for a long time... no one could act that way without problems. The notebook also was interesting, she wrote in it all class time, when the teacher asked, she lied and told him it was notes that she was taking, because it was a little hard for her to understand Japanese fully. Dark pushed that excuse aside, he said it was bull.

"Shall we stop staring and say something? The Harada's will be coming soon." Daisuke jumped at the voice, he forgot that Satoshi was spying on this new girl with him.

"T-t-t-that would be good Hiwatar-Satoshi-san." Daisuke stumbled uneasily. Couldn't Satoshi feel it? The ominious presence, the evil aura that omitted and stung Daisuke every time he stared at her.

_Stalker._ The annoying voice but in once again.

"I AM NOT A STALKER!" Daisuke blushed as he went out into the opening, the Harada twins had made it up just in time to hear this shout-out.

For one moment in a life time, Satoshi laughed, Riku (Older Harada) and Risa (Younger Harada), couldn't believe it, this was incredible!

_Creepy boy shows some emotions! And my girlfriend is here!_ Dark cheered at Riku.

"Yo! Riku-san, Harada-san." Daisuke blushed nodding to each of them, he curled up against the edge of the railing, why did this always happen to him? _'Let me have this moment Dark.'_

_Fine, be that way, Lazy Daisuke. _The Kaitou teased, knowing he was getting to his tamer.

"Calm down, Niwa-kun." Satoshi calmly stated, Daisuke realized he was about to boil over and calmed down just as Satoshi said he should.

"So what's up with Maddy-chan?" Riku-san half growled half asked nodding at the new girl.

"So that's her name, I don't know, she was here first... what I want to know..." Daisuke answered pointing to the notebook in Maddy's hands. "Is what's in there!"

_Maybe she's writing love letters to you? She did seem interested in you earlier, hahaha!_

_'Shut-up Dark! That's not funny!'_ Daisuke scowled, to Riku he looked deep in thought. Risa didn't pay attention, she was too busy sneaking glances at Satoshi.

_You know she likes you, so just tell her you like Riku-san, Riku-san will reject you, and I'll have the jackpot! Maddy-chan, Riku-chan, and Risa-chan!_ Dark grinned with a playboyish grin. Daisuke sighed, this was to be expected of his alter-ego he guessed.

"Something wrong Niwa-kun? You seem stressed." Riku asked staring hard at Daisuke, she just couldn't abandon the thought that Daisuke looked strangely like Dark.

"I'm fine!" Daisuke insisted.

Maddy stared at Daisuke in interest.

**(Maddy's POV)**

Maddy stared long and hard at Daisuke and the others, paying attention to every detail and writing it down so fast, it seemed she wrote it down before the event even happened.

_He's definetly residing in Daisuke-san. This helps alot, I didn't even have to hunt him down. _Maddy thought still staring and writing down everything Daisuke did.

Satoshi's eye caught Maddy's. A grin pierced her lips. So, was the rumors true that she was true? That Dark was residing in Daisuke and Krad was inside of Hiwatari? She sure hoped so, she longed to see their faces.

The faces of those who did this to her.

_To me!_

**And that is the first chapter of my story, I play all my storys out in my head, so I already have ALOT of chapters planned out, but if you want to, I can twist them for your comfort. .**


	2. Feelings: Not My Friend

**We left off with Maddy saying some weird thing, commenting on someone who did something to her correct? Sorry, I need to finish writing this stuff, I have to write more But I need to go to bed! I'm starting to write this now at 4:45 Am... sigh R&R**

_Daisuke! She's staring, say something!_ Dark growled to Daisuke. Dark was unusually uncomfortable today with this girl, usually stares were appreciated by the great Kaitou, but today, something was off inside of Dark... something big.

"Well, Maddy-Chan, it's nice to finally talk to you! So, what are you writing about so passionately, it couldn't still be notes." Daisuke commented as the theif told him to.

"Aww, but Niwa-kun, how wrong you are there! I am keeping track of my school life. You seem pretty stressed, you should keep a journal yourself." Maddy replied coolly, Dark still shuffled uncomfortably, it was like her gaze was digging into the kaitou's soul.

Not that he had one...

"A journal! Why would I need that?" Daisuke asked.

_It's a girls toy, she's asking you to fit to her liking, I know this stuff Daisuke! Dump her!_ Dark teased giggling.

_'Shut-up Dark!' _Daisuke growled.

"Why would Niwa-kun need that? He's got us to talk to, right Risa?" Riku replied rather feisty.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Risa replied only temporarily taking her eyes off Satoshi. What was so intriguing about him today? His glasses were the same, his eyes and hair the same saphire color, so what was so... interesting?

"See!" Riku pointed out.

"I just thought it would be helpful."

_Helpful she says, shutting some people up would be helpful._

"How is that helpful? It doesn't do anything good for you?" Riku growled.

"Well I'm sorry!"

_Girls fighting! And I got a front row seat! How wonderful is this day?_

Daisuke covered his ears, no matter how muffled the Harada's and Maddy's voices could become, the ringing sensation in Daisuke's mind would always be there. Dark would always be there, always adding extra warmth to Daisuke's body, but also adding extra stress, not to Daisuke's delight. Always there, until Riku could accept the fact that Daisuke and Dark shared a body. Always there until Daisuke told Riku he loved her and about Dark. Dark seemed to just want to dissapear, why was Dark so impatient about leaving? And not too long ago Dark was becoming more silent than usual... if Dark dissapeared by telling Riku he loved her and about Dark, would Daisuke ever tell Riku the truth? Or would he always shy away from lovey moments?

"Daisuke-san?" Riku asked shaking Daisuke lightly. Staring into Riku's eyes, Daisuke's face went up a tint in color. Her eyes were so pretty, so shiny, full of life, but of worry at the same time. Her lips, so beautiful, so close to his. Daisuke just wanted to reach out and do whatever his mind told him to do to this female, but he had more than just his common sense to hold him back. The fact that Dark wasn't talking anymore.

_'Dark! What do I do?'_ Daisuke blushed slowly moving closer to Riku, moving his arms into position.

A blush also came across Riku's face, but she moved her arms into position too.

_Just kiss her._ A forlorn voice answered Daisuke's question.

_'But how will you feel?'_ Daisuke whimpered quietly in his mind. He stared into Riku's eyes then looked away embarrassed. How could even think of doing this? Dark loved Riku too, and kissing Riku while Dark was around, what would happen to Dark, would this count as telling her? Would Dark dissapear? Daisuke didn't want to take chances.

_Since when has anyone cared about that. _Dark stated more then asked. Dark retreated to the back of Daisuke's mind, not wanting to look at this. Dark had been tugging away from Daisuke recently, and now when he started to come back, this happened.

"Dark..." Daisuke whispered,shying away from Riku.

"What? What's wrong? What about dark?" Riku asked starting into Daisuke's eyes. Dark felt she could see him hiding in there, taking interest in his pain. The truth was that what Riku said really did hurt Dark's innermost feelings. Dark was called a pervert over and over again by the this girl. Sure, he was a pervert, but Riku came on a little too strong with the theory that all the Kaitou Dark was, was a no good dirty rotten pervert. Slowly, thinking back on it, Dark felt ashamed... was this how he was going to be remembered?

At least he's being remembered at all.

"I feel in a dark mood, I don't really feel, I don't know, just not right now Riku..." Daisuke sighed turning away from Riku.

"Why do you always turn from me!" Riku suddenly cried out. Daisuke was shocked, he turned to look at Riku, tears slowly starting to form in her eyes. "Why? Do you not like me? If so just tell me!"

"Gomenasai." Daisuke apologized turning away from Riku.

_'I care...' _Daisuke responded to Dark's comment. _'I care alot about you Dark... alot more than you'll ever know...'_

Daisuke ran away.

"Daisuke!" Riku cried grabbing after him.

"Dark... this one cares alot no? Are you going to do the same to him now as you did to me?" Maddy whispered. Satoshi turned his head. This girl was bad news. "Do what you said was kind?"

**What does Maddy have against Dark? You'll never know... haha! And I want to know what you all think, I'm looking for 2 reviews before updating the next chapter.**


	3. Being Found Out: Not Cool

**This is Chapter 3, I didn't get 2 reviews, I don't think anyone has even read my story yet, but I do hope you enjoy, please read. I don't not own DNAngel. I only own Maddy. Maybe that evil teacher in Chapter 1 too.. I don't know... I have been having troubles lately, my computer crashed and stuff, so please comment!**

_'Dark...'_ Daisuke sobbed in his mind and into his pillow. "Dark..."

_What? What is it? And stop sobbing like a schoolgirl who just got dumped. I just didn't want to see that. Now seeing as you had your first kiss and all, you should admit to her that you love her, I don't see why you shouldn't._ The Kaitou finally answered Daisuke's sobs after about an hour. Daisuke ditched school. Dark hadn't been paying attention to what happened during the time he thought Daisuke kissed Riku. Now he wished he had. It was very unlike his tamer to skip school.

"Dai-chan! You have to steal something again tonight!" Emiko squealed walking into Daisuke's room. "Dai-chan? Where are you?"

Examining Daisuke's room a frown came over Emiko's face, she noticed a sad lump on the bed and realized it was her boy... her Daisuke.

"I don't want to steal anything mom!" Daisuke growled at his mother, looking at her now.

_I think I need some fresh air. But it's up to you to decide that I guess, my tamer. Hahaha, yea right, like I'd ever call you that! _Dark joked, Daisuke ignored him.

"Oh, but Dai-chan, did you forget? You don't steal, Dark-chan does!" Emiko giggled.

_What did she call me? _Dark fumed looking at Emiko with a hard gaze. He did not want to sound like some young school_girl_ he wanted to sound like a mature adult male.

"Ahhh, mom, Dark doesn't like being called that... hehe." Daisuke fake laughed in anxiety.

"Oh, I suppose he wouldn't..." Emiko noted fingering her mouth. A bright look swiped across her face. "You better get dressed, you have a visitor!"

"Riku-san?" Daisuke asked surprised. He thought Riku and Risa didn't know where he lived.

"I don't know who it is, but she looks pretty worried." Emiko winked slyly. "Don't keep women waiting Dai-chan, or else you'll start turning into Dark, mentally!"

_'Should we?'_

_I don't see why not Daisuke._

"So you met our Daisuke-kun at school?" Kosuke, Daisuke's father, asked the girl who was sitting in front of him.

"Yes, I did. He ran home in a hurry, I just wanted to make sure he was okay." The girl replied moving a silver lock of hair from her eyes.

"You sure look a little, different. Is this an american style? Because america must have changed since the last time I've been there." Kosuke noted looking into her golden cat eyes.

The girl gave a hard glare at Kosuke... what was he trying to say? That she didn't look human? Towa had silver hair and no one said she wasn't pretty, so why pick on her? Was it because the girl looked more maniacal, more sinster, to the regular human? She growled in a low tone, she didn't like where this conversation was going. Something must have flickered across her face because Kosuke seemed to be getting the point that this girl was getting very edgy.

"May I ask if Niwa-kun could come down?" The girl asked staring into Kosuke's eyes. Kosuke didn't like this girl, and the girl definetly did not like Kosuke. "I really want to know if Dar... Daisuke-san is alright."

Kosuke lifted an eyebrow, was she about to say Dark? But how would she know that Dark resided inside of Daisuke? Deciding to forget it Kosuke told the girl that Emiko was already on it.

"Come on Dai-chan sweety!" Emiko beamed walking down the stairs beckoning to Daisuke.

As Daisuke started walking down the stairs Daisuke's gaze caught the girl's gaze.

"Maddy-chan?" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Daisuke-san." Maddy-chan replied emotionlessly.

_What the hell is she doing here? _Dark snarled, he never liked this girl from the start.

_'I would like to know the answer to that too.'_

_Maybe she's stalking you? I don't see why that would a problem, I mean, you stalked her, so she can stalk you._

_'Dark, a few things, 1) I was not stalking her, I just didn't want to bother her and eavesdropped. 2) No one has a right to stalk someone just because they thought the person was stalking them. 3) Why would she be stalking me in the first place?'_

_She loves you Dai, is it so hard to see? _Dark teased more serious this time. Daisuke stared into the girls golden eyes. They were so...

Emotionless? How could they be emotionless when bliss and happiness flickered across the eyelids every couple of seconds. She was full of life! So why did Daisuke feel like Maddy was somehow... Dead?

"I see you two know eachother!" Emiko noted breaking the long silence. Of course, to Daisuke, he never had silence, but to everyone else, there had been a few minute silence. During this time Maddy seemed unshifted, untouchted, unmoved even by time. Why was Daisuke starting to think this way?

"Yeah, she's the newest girl at school." Daisuke noted trying to create a conversation.

Maddy never took her eyes off Daisuke as even now, even while talking to Kosuke, even in the moments of silence, she was writing something again. Oh, Daisuke didn't notice, but it ticked Dark off. He wanted to know what was in that notebook, that was his his new prize goal.

"I hear Dark-san is going to steal something again tonight, hm? In america we have heard much about the famous Kaitou, but I really want to meet him." Maddy added butting into Emiko and Daisuke's strange talk. Daisuke couldn't stop staring at her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered, in that feminine kind of way, but also in that way that you know something's up. "I REALLY want to meet Dark-san."

Kosuke stared at Maddy with interest, why was she so interested in Dark? And why did Kosuke feel that this girl was going to do something terrible to Dark if she got her hands on him... the image came to mind... hands on Dark... grasping so tightly... strangling. Something just wasn't right about this girl, how did she know when to bring up something to unsettle the mood, just when it became normal again.

"Yeah, but I've never took a real... _interest _in the kaitou, I just don't see why I should. I don't like stealing things." Daisuke added noticing something was up with this girl.

"Really? I find stealing... invigorating. So, Daisuke, in order to see Dark, I have heard that wherever you are, Dark mostly makes his appearances there, am I not correct? Therefore I would appreciate you if you would accompany me to the musuem to help me see Dark-san?" Maddy continued, never losing her posture, never losing her grace, she was like a doll, sitting there so perfectly, the whole thing sent shivers down Dark and Daisuke's spine.

_'Do you think she knows about us Dark?' _Daisuke asked Dark concerned, if something was up, Dark would know.

_I don't sense any magical energy, so anything it is could easily be erased if she truly did find out Daisuke..._ Dark started slowly becoming possessive of his tamer, wrapping his arms around Daisuke. Daisuke felt uncomfortable with this newfound affection, it made Daisuke feel weird. Dark slowly blew on Daisuke's ear, Daisuke blushed, he could almost feel the possessive kaitou's breath going down his neck. Oh how Daisuke wished he could actually feel Dark's embrace, feel his soft touch, it broke Daisuke's heart just to think that he couldn't.

"I got plans tonight." Daisuke replied finally.

"Okay then, I'll just go see Dark-san on my own, tell him I just came alone because no one wanted to protect me. That's alright though." Maddy answered with a grin, the whole serious aura about her started to fade. Dark remained in a possessive hold over his tamer. Daisuke was afraid to move, afraid that Dark would feel unwanted. Although this was closer then Daisuke had meant, he was still getting close to Dark, and that's all that mattered to Daisuke at that moment in time.

_'Dark?'_ Daisuke asked the young man who was holding him ever so close.

_Yes, Daisuke? I something wrong?_ Dark asked sending a chill of delight down Daisuke's spine. Dark breathed on Daisuke's ear, on his neck. Daisuke was already starting to feel it, feel himself melt away, the possessive hold capturing his soul and making his body melt beneath the kaitou's grasp.

_'I want to go and see Maddy-chan tonight if she's anywhere near the musuem. I mean, as you, not as me.' _Daisuke hardly thinking. Dark's arms were wrapped around Daisuke's neck, it made Daisuke just want to reach up and grab him and hold him there forever. Dark giggled loosening his hold.

_Thank you Daisuke, for dealing with me._

**That was Chapter 3 of 'Wings Resemble The Heart.' You may be wondering why it's called this? You'll notice if you pay close attention to Dark.**

**I just want at least one review! Anytime, I won't care! A critisism, a compliment, ANYTHING! Oh please oh please, comment on this story!**


	4. Dark And Krad: Love?

**YAY! I'm soooo happy! I got a review! Yes, it was only one, but it's a start. I never even expected to get one! These chapters don't take me long to write, so if you actually read this stuff and I get 10 reviews, I will make a really long one. And does anyone know how to make it so that there's lines inbetween the paragraphs? I need that for when it switches from Daisuke(or whatever) to another scene. If you don't I'll just put down the place that they are. Thank you!**

_"Way too easy, no Daisuke?" _Dark winked while stepping over a sleeping guard. Dark had been there at the directed time, only to find almost all the guards asleep, they must have been set up earlier. The ones who weren't asleep, Dark _made_ asleep.

_'Just be careful Dark. Krad-san could appear at any moment!' _Daisuke commented worried. Not worried at seeing Krad, or being caught, but at his Kaitou's safety.

"_Please Dai-chan, stop worrying about me!" _Dark commented with a sly grin as Daisuke blushed at the way his name was spoken.

_'Dark! It's Hiwatari-kun!' _Daisuke shouted into Dark's ear as Dark grabbed the 'Wand of Life'.

"Hello, Dark-san. Long time no see?" Satoshi replied with an evil grin.

**(Maddy)**

_'Hiwatari-kun's here too?' _Maddy thought growling inside her head. Then another grin pierced her lips. What if Satoshi was here because he was Krad? Maddy liked this idea, and she kept it inside her head, incase she got upset with Satoshi or Dark. Now she just needed 'proof,' proof that Daisuke was Dark, like, maybe a transformation back into Daisuke? _'This will be interesting...'_

"Well Dark-san?" Satoshi grinned evily. Something was amiss... Why wasn't Satoshi wearing his glasses? Maddy contained the evil grin and laugh she wanted to give, this must be a sign that Krad will come soon? "You think you can get away with the 'Wand of Life' with me on guard?"

"Feh, I could if I wanted to, but I made a promise to someone to meet someone here." Dark replied coldly. Satoshi became upset with this reply, who could be worth getting killed over?

_'That must have been Daisuke-san's promise? To come meet me here?' _Maddy thought blushing. She couldn't believe she was blushing, Daisuke wasn't important to her or anything, but Daisuke had Maddy on his mind even though Krad might come out and kill them? Or was Krad already taken care of this time? "Daisuke-san is so sweet, if only Dark-san were."

Something flashed over Dark's face, had he heard her? Maddy's gaze shifted from Dark's face to what he was stealing.

"THAT'S MINE!" Maddy shouted.

**(Dark and Daisuke)**

"THAT'S MINE!" Someone shouted. Dark looked over to see who said it. Maddy was rushing over and grabbed hold of the 'Wand.' Really it wasn't a wand, it was really a necklace called a wand. "That's mine, mine, mine! Give it back! My love gave it to me!"

Dark pulled back twice as hard, he wasn't gonna fail stealing something just because the person he was supposed to meet here owned it. _"You can't have it kid! That's the whole point to stealing!"_

"BUT IT'S MINE!" Maddy pulled back even harder, tears flowing down her face. Dark didn't think a girl this small could have so much force! "GIVE IT BACK!"

_"Yes, Dark-san, you shouldn't steal from little ladies."_ A malicious voice growled from behind.

_"Krad!"_ Dark growled at the person who stood where Satoshi once was.

"I was right!" Maddy whispered under breath, choking on the tears that were still falling from her eyes. "There is a Krad-san!"

_"Krad! I'll kill you!"_ Dark growled pulling the 'Wand of Sleep' from Maddy's hands and running towards Krad with Wiz on his back as wings.

_'Please be careful Dark!' _Daisuke reminded HIS Kaitou. _'If you get hurt I don't know what I'll do!'_

Krad pulled out his own wings and dodged Dark's attack as though he was a simple puff of air blown at him. Krad giggled and jabbed a punch into Dark's stomach and dug the nails on his free hand into Dark's shoulder. Throwing Dark out a window, a satisfied look came onto Krad's face. But Krad wasn't ready to stop playing yet, his Mousy had much more coming to him.

Catching Dark in midair so as to stop Dark from falling, Krad took out a feather and put it into Dark's hand. A loud scream escaped Dark's lips as the feather blew up in his hand. Krad grinned sadisticly, he enjoyed the shape Dark's mouth took, the way his hand bled. Yes, this is what his Mousy was supposed to do, this is what HIS Mousy was meant to do whenever confronting him.

_"It took me along time to catch you, my little Mousy." _Krad joked as he took Dark's lips into his own, the blood Dark had coughed up from Krad's punch, still lingering in his mouth. But Krad's lips alone could barely taste that.

Taking his mouth away from Dark's, Dark took a deep breath and tried to move, they were on the ground now. Krad's body strength had overcome Dark's.

_'Dark!'_ Daisuke called from within his and Dark's mind. _'We need to get out of here!'_

_You just go to sleep Daisuke, I'll take care of this, you need energy for school! _Dark replied still trying to escape Krad's grasp, but coughing up blood by doing so. Krad leaned in closer breathing into Dark's face. The breath so warm... so alive.

Krad took his hands and wrapped them around Dark's throat, feeling the pulse that kept his love alive. Krad would not allow himself to go soft however, no matter how much he loved this man, and he wouldn't stop hurting him, ecspecially since he sided with the humans.

_"Kokuyoku, why do you run away? Run away from who you are?"_ Krad whispered into Dark's ear squeezing Dark's neck even tighter. Dark choked for breath making more blood in his mouth, Dark couldn't breath. Krad slowly put his tongue in Dark's mouth and soothed the sores inside, blood, spice, everything Krad had thought it would be. Bubblegum also stained Dark's lips. Krad loved the taste of Dark's lips, so delicious.

Dark dug his fingernails into Krad's back, bringing them down his back slowly and painfully, but sadly, Krad enjoyed this, he saw it as a weird sign of affection. Krad swirled his tongue around inside Dark's mouth, taking in the taste, the taste of his mouth, his tongue, and his blood. Krad put his wings away so as not to strain Satoshi's body to the breaking point. Try as Dark might, he couldn't escape. Finally, when Daisuke had finally gone to sleep Dark kissed back. Krad was surprised at this passion that Dark gave back with, but hey, was Krad gonna complain?

_"But we cannot be, not tonight." _Krad whispered passionately into Dark's ear. Bringing his wings back out, Krad took Dark up into the air, just as Dark got his flying balance back, Krad was about to jab his hand through Dark's stomach.

**(Maddy)**

"I have to save Dark-san." Maddy growled focusing on Krad.

_"KRAD!" _Dark screamed. Maddy had to attack now.

**(Krad and Dark)**

Krad felt a sharp pain in his back, he fell back into the window as his wings retreated back into him. Taking this moment to his advantage, Dark flew away, but not without looking back, and for some reason wishing that the moment he had with Krad would never have stopped.

Krad whirled around as he heard footsteps.

_"Who's there?" _Krad asked angrily, Maddy stood with an innocent look on her face. _"Well, well, well, something to take my anger out on!"_

**Don't worry! Krad won't KILL Maddy, he might hurt her, but won't kill her. Or maybe he won't hurt her at all? I'm not telling. And this is one of my longer chapters I suppose. I actually quite like this chapter actually... and look! DARK AND KRAD! WEEE! Good luck. Hope you liked this chapter. BTW!**

**R&R please.**


	5. New Girl: Loves Krad?

**YAY! I got losta reviews.. or in my mind it's alot, I didn't think I'd get any, lol. Please review my stories! It'll make me very very happy!**

(Where were we? Oh yeah)

Krad felt a sharp pain in his back, he fell back into the window as his wings retreated back into him. Taking this moment to his advantage, Dark flew away, but not without looking back, and for some reason wishing that the moment he had with Krad would never have stopped.

Krad whirled around as he heard footsteps.

_"Who's there?" _Krad asked angrily, Maddy stood with an innocent look on her face. _"Well, well, well, something to take my anger out on!"_

Maddy kept standing there with her innocent face even with Krad's threats. Krad growled once more as he lunged forward, he couldn't use his wings anymore, and Satoshi would wake up for sure if he did. Maddy's face quickly changed once Krad lunged, her face looked malicious, as Krad almost hit her, she dodged, but she also jabbed her fist into his stomach. Blood quickly charged out of Krad's mouth with the impact.

Maddy took Krad's throat and pushed him against a wall and put her face _very_ close to his.

"Don't you remember me?" Maddy whispered softly into Krad's ear. "It's a shame you can't remember me, AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME?"

Maddy barked threats into Krad's face. Krad was a couple things he never ever was right now, scared, confused, and hurt. A sadistic smile came over Maddy's face as her lips started to form again, Krad was bracing himself for another threat.

"I won't hurt you. For two reasons. One is, I don't want to hurt Hiwatari-kun." Maddy growled in a low tone. Krad let a couple more spurts of blood leak from his mouth. Suddenly, Maddy's eyes wiped over with kindness, Krad was deciding how to use this to his advantage as soon as he saw the break.

_"The second reason?" _Krad asked in a low threatning tone. Maddy's face came closer to Krad's. _"Maddy-chan?"_

"Please call me Mellisa... Krad-sama." Maddy whispered slowly getting closer to Krad, Krad got uncormfortable, he'd never been this close to a woman before, with a man it would be hard, unless he was the one coming on, but this time it was a malicious demon coming on to him. Krad mentally gave a chuckle, no wonder Dark was so afraid to see him. What worried Krad more was that he wanted to kiss her. Krad, wanted to kiss someone other than Dark, he felt he knew her.

Maddy's lips touched Krad's softly and her death threatning grip loosened. Krad could finally breath with ease again. His lips felt strange, and he did too. Something deep inside him was trying to be remembered...

_"Mellisa-chan!"_ Krad replied shocked staring into Maddy's eyes after the kiss. Krad had his perfect chance, she had her guard down, she was unarmed, she had no magical powers...

But Krad didn't want to hurt her? Why was this? Krad was so confused. This woman, he knew her... no, he didn't know Maddy, he knew Mellisa!

_"Mellisa-chan! I remember!" _Krad yelped at Maddy/Mellisa, she looked pleased as she layed her lips back onto Krad's, Krad sucked on her lower lip and pulled her body closer... why was he feeling this way? _"I remember that..."_

"I love you."

**Yes, this is a very very short chapter, I'm using my brother's computer and I don't think he'll be very happy to know I'm on it, especially since I'm typing a story, every computer I type on shuts down and doesn't come back, so enjoy please. )**

**R&R **


	6. Feelings: Embarassing

**Yay! My brother's not up yet, so I can write the next chapter! How long is it going to be? I can't gurantee.**

(With Dark and Daisuke)

"So what happened last night Dark, how did you get free?" Daisuke asked right in the open of his bedroom.

_Wish I knew that myself, he tried to kill me, then something happened to him, I decided it was my best chance to escape. _Dark explained while he sat in a sad slump, if Daisuke was trying to see what Dark was thinking, he'd see through Dark with no problem.

Dark just imagined that night all over again, Krad's lips, they tasted so fine, blood, spice...

"And everything nice, right Dark?" Daisuke joked as Dark mentally beat him up with threats and punches. "Haha, it's not my fault I can see what your thinking!"

_That's mean Daisuke..._ Dark pouted.

"Sorry Dark, I just found that so funny what you were thinking, and with spice, there's always something nice!"

_JUST GO TO DAMN SCHOOL!_

(At School)

Satoshi kept eying Maddy suspiciously, he remembered little of last night, but he still remembered a little. That girl, she was a vicious homicidal maniac, she had to be!

_Don't be silly Satoshi-sama, she's just a weak minded human female. _Krad whispered into Satoshi's ear.

_'I know something weird happened last night Krad, my body tells me that too.' _Satoshi snarled mentally at Krad. Krad laughed, he hadn't done MUCH with Satoshi's body, just had a fight and had a little romance, it wasn't a big sex scene, so Krad thought he should skip explaining that.

_Oh, that was just from a fight with a Dark... _Krad whispered again, but hey, he wasn't really lying now was he?

_'But then why do my lips taste weird? And it's not Dark's taste either, that I'm thankful for, but who was it? You finally get a girlfriend?'_ Satoshi snarled and joked, making fun of the fact that Krad liked Dark.

_Why, yes, infact I did, and you going to make your move on that Harada girl yet? _Satoshi inwardly gasped at how Krad knew that. _I can see everything you think, I remember all the thoughts of the Hikari's. You gonna make your move on her or not... that... Risa-san?_

_'I don't feel in the mood to be rejected!'_

_Then let me do it for you?_

_'NO! KRAD-SAN! I...!' _Satoshi yelled as Krad took control of Satoshi's presence.

"Hi Risa-san!" Krad smiled at Risa in Satoshi's form, sure, Krad hated being nice, but after last he just felt so happy, an odd streak I know. "How are you today?"

"Oh, Hiwatari-kun? I'm fine." Risa replied snapping back into reality.

_'Musta been daydreaming about her and Dark again...' _Satoshi snarled still trying to regain control of his body.

"Your hair..." Krad noted seeing a strand hang down in her face. Krad moved it aside only to get pushed by a happy Takeshi running towards Daisuke.

Everything went in slow motion as Satoshi regained control. Risa's falling face, his face right infront of hers, Satoshi's arm going out and grabbing Risa's back, protecting her from hitting her desk. Everything sped up again as Satoshi and Risa were liplocked in a romantic pose. For once all the blood went to Satoshi's cheeks, and everyone saw him embarrassed.

The emotionless Satoshi embarassed.

_Looks like Krad had some fun. _Dark noted in a bored voice, he enjoyed seeing Creepy Boy's humiliation, but what Dark wanted was to control Daisuke and make him do something stupid too. _Why can't I have some fun like that too?_

_'Because we're in school Dark! I won't allow you too!' _Daisuke told Dark stubbornly. Daisuke stared at Satoshi's fleeing form, Risa standing there and holding her finger to her lips. Daisuke smiled a little, he used to love Risa so much, but seeing her with Satoshi was an awesome moment.

"Look what I got.. hehe..." Takeshi grinned with satisfaction, Daisuke looked confused. "Embarassing photos of almost everyone we know..."

Takeshi winked at Daisuke and Dark laughed his playboy laugh at the thoughts that went through Daisuke's head. Dark stopped dead when he heard the next part.

"I even got some of Dark... let's see the girls flock to him after I show this, hm?" Takeshi smiled slyly as he beckoned Daisuke to the hall. Masahiro just stood and shook his head and only imagined what Takeshi would do to Daisuke.

"Let me see!" Daisuke demanded and gawked at what he saw. It was pictures... from last night! The pictures of Dark with Krad... Oh no!

Dark blushed furiously and demanded control over the body to kick his ass. Daisuke just tried to calm Dark as he gawked at the pictures.

They looked sooo much wronger then the actual thing was! Dark on the bottom, he looked so helpless, the kiss, it looked so passionate, almost like it was a sex scene! Daisuke blushed so hard his whole face went a tint redder. Then he saw the next picture...

"This is an embarassing photo of the new girl and that guy in the pictures with Dark, I just went to see if Dark had lost the 'Wand of Sleep,' and this is what I saw... hehe..." Takeshi replied answering Daisuke's unasked question.

It was embarassing for more then one reason, Krad was weak and helpless, and he was being made out with by Maddy? Dark was thinking the same thing...

_Omg!_

"And I'm gonna show the gallies!" Takeshi snickered running off.

"TAKESHI-SAN! YOU CAN'T SHOW THOSE!" Daisuke shouted running after Takeshi and stood embarassed at the next picture... him and Riku... no one was supposed to know! Then a picture of some of Daisuke's artwork of him and Dark? "TAKESHI-SAN!"

Takeshi ran off as fast as he could. Maddy came out of the room, she gave a death glare over to Daisuke then she softened, he just looked so cute...

"No problem..." Maddy winked at them happily. "Good luck tonight with the stealing."

"What?" Daisuke asked, too much was going on. "And what were you doing with Krad last night?"

An angry expression put out the happiness which was on her face and she looked at the hiding Takeshi.

"You give those back..." Maddy snarled then Takeshi screamed as the envelope and the pictures were taken out of Takeshi's hands and given to Maddy and Daisuke.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke noted as Satoshi walked past him.

"He had Krad, that was wonderful, but he had me too, that was not acceptable." Satoshi replied as he walked away... Maddy and Daisuke looked at the top three pictures... two were of the kissing scene between him and Risa, and the other one was Satoshi at the beach with Risa, removing a strand of hair out of her face, and another was when he saved her from falling off a building...

"HOW DID TAKESHI-SAN GET ALL THIS?" Daisuke and Maddy yelled at the same time.

"Hehe, I never tell my secrets?" Takeshi replied then started to run away. "HELP ME!"

**Hehe, but will those pictures get out to the public? Maybe someday... R&R please.**


	7. Being Found Out: The Truth

**Maddy's secret is about to be figured out... hehe... and so is the others... and thanks so much for all the reviews! Even if they are all from three people so far! It makes me feel loved! Anyway, here it is... enjoy...**

"Very, very, very good Saehara-san..." A low male voice responded to Takeshi's cries as he ran down the hall, eventually Daisuke and Maddy gave up. They couldn't find him anywhere. "The little trailer is ready, with embarassing shots of the public too... let's show them all how beloved their Dark-san really is..."

"You really think so Sagatchi-san?" Takeshi beamed on the small compliment he got. Keiji Saga grinned at him, it was always nice to hear people call him by his nickname.

Saga entertainment was a big successful company, and little perverted Keiji ran the whole thing with his minio... I mean, secretary Funibashi. Keiji had recently been obsessed with Daisuke, trying to prove that he was Dark in disguise. Who was Keiji working for? That is not to be told. Keiji HAD the info to prove Daisuke was Dark... but... Funibashi deleted it before Keiji could confirm that he just saw what he thought he saw.

"Yes, I do, and Saga will reveal all these embarassing photos... good work Saehara-san... but there is a price..." Keiji started in a dramatic tone... apparently Saga entertainment got a copy of the photos before Daisuke... "There is an embarassing photo of everyone we could find, it may put a dent into us, but it's worth it... to see the look on Dark-san's face."

"I think everyone will love their little reporter Takeshi after this!" Takeshi exclaimed in third person point of view.

(After School)

"Aww man! Another stealing night?" Daisuke exclaimed as Towa showed Daisuke to the note Emiko left before she went shopping. Who knew how long she'd been gone and how much longer she'd be gone!"

"Yup! But don't worry Dai-chan! Dark-san will take care of this one too! Just don't get too cocky!" Towa reassured Daisuke.

"But I got school!"

"You sleep while Dark-san does all the work..." Towa reminded Daisuke.

Daisuke slumped up the stairs and into his room. He looked at his eisel, nothing like painting to get Daisuke's mind off of something. Daisuke picked up a paintbrush and just let his hand do the painting... Daisuke went blank for a second as his hand painted a wonderfully descriptive picture, after finishing, Daisuke took a glance at the painting and dropped his brush on the floor, paint splattering on the floor.

_What is it Daisuke? _Dark asked Daisuke. Normally at least a smile would pierce Daisuke's lips when he heard the kaitou's voice, but now Daisuke shook and stared at the monster he created. Dark gazed at it too and snarled, what had been getting into his tamer's head! _So, you don't like me that much I presume... but who's that guy?_

_'Dark...'_

_What?_

_'I didn't paint this...'_

**(At The Musuem)**

Dark stepped over another guard he knocked out, not because he HAD to, but Dark was getting quite bored with these humans. Dark smiled and walked forward to meet Krad, waiting infront of the painting Dark was to steal this time.

_"A normal painting? You've gone this low just to see me my little Dark-san?" _Krad giggled tackling Dark to the ground. Dark refused to melt under Krad so easily this time, no more photos!

_"You're ruining my life, you bastard!" _Dark snarled trying to hit Krad's face, but Krad had already planned this, he knew his other self's every move, he had jammed Dark's wrists down to the floor with his hands. _"Let go of me!"_

_"Do you really hate me that much?" _Krad asked staring into Dark's eyes. Krad seemed, calm? How could that homicidal freak be calm?

_'DARK!' _Daisuke's voice rung out in Dark's head snapping Dark out of his imagination. But Dark couldn't hit him, no, Krad, he seemed... beautiful in this light. _'Dark please!'_

"Kokuyoku, I demand of both of you to stop." A sharp female voice snapped as Maddy walked out into the opening. "AT ONCE!"

Krad looked over and obeyed as soon as he saw it was Maddy. Now Krad stood by Dark's side... why was Krad listening to a little girl?

"Remember me?" Maddy smiled looking into Dark's eyes. "Do you remember me? Remember what you did?"

_"Not really..." _Dark replied confused.

_"I don't remember either Mellisa-chan..." _Krad also replied.

Dark quickly took his stance, he could sense something now, something Daisuke could sense this whole time, this girl... she was... wasn't, human? Deciding to make the first move Dark quickly threw a punch that no one could block, not even Krad.

Maddy took Dark's arm and twisted it, holding the elbow so only his wrist twisted. Screams of pain and anguish erupted from Dark. Maddy scowled.

"I thought you'd be more of a challenge then this KokuYoku." Maddy snarled punching Dark down onto the ground.

_'Dark! She's not going to let you live! GET OUT OF HERE!' _Daisuke cried.

"But I guess I have to kill what I've got." Maddy snarled with a crazy smile. Maddy's calm eyes filled with insanity. But as she was about to kill Dark she remembered, that sweet boy, who promised to meet her, Daisuke? He reminded her of that one boy, she couldn't remember the face, too long ago... all she could remember that far back was when they did this to her, she had forgotten the rest... that boy, he took her by the hand so sweetly, so calm, and slowly kissed her... she could remember the feelings she got from that, but she couldn't remember the face or the name... was it Dark, Krad? "Or not..."

Maddy stood up and took the painting into her hands... she placed two thin invisible bracelets onto the painting creating a weird glow on the bracelets making them visible, but only for a moment. Maddy took the wrist she had broken and slipped the bracelet onto Dark. She looked at Krad and decided not to, Krad could get... _wild_ without a tamer.

"Until he loves me..." Maddy whispered with pain. She choked and tears ran down her face as she held Dark's face in her hands. Slowly she lay her lips onto Dark's. "But he... never will, he can never love me..."

Dark just stared into Maddy's eyes... they looked so familiar.

_"Callie-san? Mellisa-san?"_ Dark noted, the eyes reminding him of two faces that came to him suddenly from the past. _"You have their eyes. And their lips..."_

"Because I have to change my name every hundred years Dark-san, but it's worth it, waiting for you two... and waiting..." Maddy still cried. "Waiting for you to come back and play with me like you promised, waiting, for you to... to... to love me... again."

Dark stared at the painting she was now holding close to her, with the bracelet in her hand. The painting was small, so this was possible, no one could tell what the painting was about, the colors were strange, a scene no one knew... three colors, a red figure stood in the middle of the room, a female, with one black wing and one white wing. Tears still flowed down Maddy's face.

**"I'm forced to live like a painting when I'm human! BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!" **Maddy cried dropping the painting and ran away... Dark and Krad stared at the painting, the red figure... Maddy? Then the white wing was Krad? And the black was...

"Dark?" A voice asked shocked beside Dark, he looked to see who it was...

"Dark? Is that you?"

**Who is this person calling to Dark? And what will Keiji do with the movie, make it all Dark filled? Or show it as an all embarassing show? And why is Maddy so messed up? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't... but that's what happened to Maddy, she changes her name, dying her hair different colors too, it used to be red, which is why the figure is red, and then she dyed it yellow, that's how Daiki and Dark remember it... and now it's silver... so it's... Red is Mellisa... Blonde is Callie... and Silver is Maddy... **

**R&R if anything is wrong just let me know, and if someone needs extra explaining I can do that...**

**So remember, R&R**


	8. Dark And Krad: Need Isn't Want

**Just gonna let you read.**

"Dark? Is that you?" Daisuke asked looking into Dark's eyes.

_"Daisuke?" _Dark asked crawling over and carressing Daisuke's face, wincing in pain realizing he did so with his broken hand.

"Careful Dark, you might hurt yourself!" Daisuke chatised holding Dark's body, it felt so frail, like it could break any moment. "Don't push too hard!"

_"Am I breaking something up Dark-san?" _Krad asked whispering into Dark's ear. As much as Dark hated to admit it, he didn't know who to go to... his beloved tamer... or his lover for years but also his killer? _"Because if I am, our moment can be some other time..."_

_"You're not breaking anything up Krad..." _Dark snarled the best he could, but he had to face it, being evil to Krad was hard as it was. _"You're just messing something up!"_

Dark tried his best to strangle Krad, but Krad still had the upper hand, Krad liplocked with Dark causing the kaitou's body to melt underneath the fallen angel's touch. Dark didn't like Krad! He knew that deep down inside, but the way his body felt, so secure, it was messing with Dark's feelings, his emotions, and he was weak from whatever seperated him and Daisuke. Dark kissed back, taking in Krad's mouth's taste. Dark was enjoying this more than he would ever admit.

Dark's body melted and let Krad do with him at will... Daisuke hadn't paid attention, he looked away, he didn't like to see these kinds of things, it always broke his heart when Krad got this way, because Daisuke could see what Krad had covered, he could see how Dark felt about Krad, but that had messed with, Dark wanted protection, something strong, and that's just what Daisuke wasn't. Daisuke could never be Dark's, he was even weaker than Risa, Risa would make a better lover for Dark than Daisuke ever could...

Daisuke ran home, at this point, Daisuke didn't care what happened to Dark.

"Dai-chan!" Emiko greeted her son as he ran up to his room holding the painting that held Maddy's lifeforce.

"Take the painting!" Daisuke growled not looking at his mother, afraid to show his tears to her. Then he turned and ran back to his room. "I don't care about it!"

Daisuke shut the door and leaned up against the it crying and sobbing... why had Daisuke fallen for him in the first place? I mean, was so special about the kaitou in the first place, he hadn't even wanted him in his body. Daisuke held his body as he slowly sat down, still leaning on the door still. He felt so cold, even the warmest blanket couldn't warm up this isolation he felt, Daisuke missed Dark, missed his touch, his body so warm... so soothing. He just wanted to feel that again... Even if it meant snuggling up to a phantom theif. Daisuke grabbed his face and left his body alone, deep sobs emitted from his throat, he just wanted Dark back, his love back.

Emiko sat listening to her little Daisuke crying.

"What's with Dai-chan?" Emiko asked Kosuke. Kosuke just shook his head, they both looked at the door which emitted such painful sobs, the sobs of a truly dying teenager. "Maybe something happened with Dark-san?"

(Dark and Krad)

Dark struggled, reaching after Daisuke's fleeing form, Krad didn't matter anymore. Daisuke was in pain, his property was in pain, and not even the secureness of Krad's body could calm the rage, the sadness, the selfhatred Dark had inside of him. Only Daisuke could cure that, his little redheaded joy.

_"No, you are mine, not his!"_

Krad dug his fingernails into Dark's shoulders, throwing Dark's attention back to him. Happy he got his attention, Krad licked the blood from the wounds he had created in Dark's shoulders. Dark looked over at where his Daisuke sat longingly, that's all he wanted. Daisuke was all he wanted. Krad pushed his lips onto Dark's and Dark, by reaction, wrapped his arms around Krad, feeling himself weaken. Daisuke was all he wanted, Krad was all he needed. Dark was so confused, the raging emotions, anger about to break, the emotions that he was created with, the emotions Maddy faced. The Dark that Mellisa had faced all these years, the Dark that had cursed Maddy to live an eternity until Dark finally admitted to her why he made her this way... the truth? Dark couldn't remember.

Krad unbuttoned Dark's shirt bringing squeaks from Dark's mouth. Yes, this is what he needed, someone forceful, who wouldn't take no for an answer. But this wasn't what he wanted, he wanted someone caring, loving, who didn't like him for his body... who liked him for who he was. The one who he once despised with all his soul and the one who despised him, Daisuke. That's all he wanted. And what Dark wanted was what he needed right? Wrong.

Dark needed someone to hold him tight, to wrench all the anger, all the pain, and use in the right. But Dark wanted someone who could understand those feelings, not make them worse. That's not what his body needed however, and his body was going to do whatever it wanted to, and manipulate Dark's feelings till it got just that. Krad licked Dark's chest creating another shriek, a groan, how much pain was Daisuke in right now? Dark just wanted to comfort him...

But right now he was getting what he needed, as his body saw it, needs first, wants later, that's how you survive in this world.

Krad pushed down onto Dark's body creating a lust, a craving, and his emotions clouded the wants... Dark was going to do what he needed now, his wants gone from thought. Dark put one hand on Krad's slender, soft male butt, just the feeling made him want something more. Another hand went to his lovers face, oh how he wanted so much more from him. No, he didn't want so much more... he needed more. Dark pushed Krad onto the bottom and unbuttoned Krad's t-shirt, the one Satoshi dressed in, thank god, it was easy to remove. Dark got the jeans and unbuttoned them... his body needed so much more then just seeing a barechested devil, it needed more than that.

Krad grabbed Dark and pushed him down before Dark could remove the pants.

_"My tamer is awakening, and school is almost upon him, therefore I must leave you..." _Krad teased with another kiss. Dark looked off to the side as he heard wings, feathers flapping. Dark looked at his shirt, the shirt Daisuke wore so much, how could Dark face him after what he just did. Dark crawled over and picked up the shirt, he held it close to him and sniffed it, paint, the smell he loved about his tamer.

Dark then remembered, the painting Daisuke made without thinking. Dark looked back at the shirt, if that was another painting, what would happen? He knew Risa wasn't showing up at school, he hadn't seen her since after the date of the blackout, the one where Dark and Daisuke and Wiz had to trick Riku and Risa at the same time. What did Towa call him? Argentine? Was the one person Daisuke had drawn standing defiant over a dying Dark Argentine?

_"I can't face him..." _Dark sighed holding the shirt closer. Emotions overtook him and tears flowed, Dark was actually crying... but why?

"It's okay, I can help you..." That sinister voice replied again. Dark turned sharply to meet Maddy's crying face, Dark was shocked, he thought she was here to toture, but why was she crying? "Daisuke-san isn't mad Dark-san, just go face him..."

_"I can't..." _Dark cried.

(Daisuke and Wiz)

"Dai-chan sweety!" Towa's voice called. Daisuke stopped painting. It was a picture of Dark holding him close, and Daisuke holding him back, waiting for something to happen.

"Coming!" Daisuke replied walking down the stairs in his school uniform leaving his painting to dry.

"Okay, you're ready!" Towa replied smiling, she loved seeing Daisuke so chipper and non serious. She waved Daisuke to the plate of food she made with Emiko before she snuggled up with Kosuke again. "Breakfast!"

"Arigato To-To-chan!" Daisuke smiled and began to eat, he could tell that Towa helped Emiko, it was so good.

_Knock knock._

"Konichiwa! Niwa residence!" Towa replied happily opening the door. Towa gawked at what she saw.. DARK? But Daisuke was at the table eating! And Wiz was with him! So how was Dark here? Did something happen? Was that why Daisuke was so mad? "Dark-san? How are you there?"

"Wish I knew the answer myself." Dark replied emotionless. Towa looked at him, something was different. "So you gonna let me in old lady?"

Dark voice had turned brash, Towa sighed, she should have known Dark could never have become polite so fast. It was definetly Dark though.

"Sure!" Towa finally replied.

Dark and Towa walked over to the kitchen. As Dark walked in Dark and Daisuke exchanged glances, both hurt and Daisuke's was also angry. Dark stood looking at Daisuke with such hurt eyes, seeing Daisuke so mad, he was just about to turn around and go do something else, maybe be alone forever.

"Dark..."

"Daisuke."

**HAHA! I bet you weren't expecting that now where you? YES! It's DarkDai and DarkKrad and it has straight couples too! Wonderful! And Daisuke and Riku are still going out, I just haven't gotten her in here yet. You'll see, and yes, I finally told you what the painting was! Argentine! He's not coming yet though... do you see the storyline? Sorry if you don't, I'll try to make it more clear.**

**R&R**


	9. Dark And Daisuke: A Monster?

**Sorry, Damn computer's can't run anything round here!**

"Dark..." Daisuke growled staring into Dark's eyes, Daisuke was hurt, and he figured Dark knew it. Dark did know it.

_"Daisuke I..." _Dark started trying to figure what to say.

_His eyes are filled with love? _Daisuke thought staring into Dark's eyes. They were so sad, loving, nothing was wrong, unless not looking like yourself is wrong.

"You what? Had fun? Look, I got school!" Daisuke snarled standing up and brushing past Dark, Daisuke just wanted to hug him, but he hurt too.

_So where's this hatred coming from? _Daisuke asked himself, he felt someone was mad at him, Towa and Dark were the only ones with him, and they were worrying about Daisuke... _So who hates me?_

_"I guess that's what I deserve, right?" _Dark asked not turning around to face Daisuke. A big whole gashed itself through Dark's heart, how could Dark live with this? Knowing that he had hurt the only thing he wanted... the only thing he couldn't steal.

"No, I just don't want to talk to you." Daisuke sighed stopping infront of the door, he was just trying to get away, he didn't need to leave for another hour or two. He didn't have morning classes like Satoshi, Risa, and Riku. "I mean yes, no, yes, whatever, you are getting whatever you're getting."

Dark grinned, always confused logic when there was logic at all.

"Did something happen?" Towa asked pointing between the two. "Because I feel really left out."

Dark removed his gaze from Towa and focused it on Daisuke, if he could get just a kiss, he could remove all that pain, and it would all be Dark's.

But life didn't want Dark to get a kiss.

"Yeah, I try to take care of Dark and he makes out with his boyfriend!" Daisuke replied in a sour tone.

_"He's not my boyfriend!"_

"Then what is he?" Daisuke asked, now enraged. He wasn't mad at Dark though, more or less himself?

_He's what I need, but I can't tell him that. _Dark thought staring at Daisuke, Dark really loved this kid, but the famous kaitou, could never have a love. Because he was a monster...

And the monster wanted to kill.

_But, I also need him too, in a way, I mean, I need him because I love him. _Dark also noted.

_'What's he thinking?' _Daisuke wondered staring at Dark. Was Dark going to just get mad and leave, or try to deal with Daisuke? Only Dark knew.

Dark's chest tightened, he needed to take his rage out on, he never knew this before. He didn't know what to do, he had his own body, he couldn't just retreat and try to look into his tamers mind. One thing Dark never could get to, Daisuke wouldn't let him, was to how Daisuke felt about Dark, and Dark knew that's what that hidden feeling was, but he didn't know if it was hate or love in that box, and there's a fine line between them.

Dark wanted to lash out, and Dark's body was going to continue with that feeling, Krad enraged it, the whole thought of last night enraged it.

Dark walked over to Daisuke, trapping him at the end of the hall. He choked down the anger, the hate, that wanted to thrash out at the nearest person, even if it was Daisuke. The anger and hate that wanted something human, blood?

_"He's not important to me." _Dark finally replied to Daisuke. Daisuke's face turned a tint redder and he just wanted to get out of there. Daisuke loved the position Dark was in, but Daisuke didn't want to be in this position, not with what the situation was. But Dark either needed those lips or some blood, and Dark preffered the lips. Trying to stay suave, Dark slowly trapped Daisuke into a corner, the new two walls his arms. Dark descended his lips slowly and almost got to the lips, when someone annoying barged in. Dark glared at Towa and continued. _"The only that's important is you."_

_'Is he serious?' _Daisuke thought blushing. Dark's breathe, his eyes, his lips, it was all too real. _'If this is a dream, I hope I don't wake up.'_

"This is a cute picture of Dark-san and Dai-chan isn't it?" Towa asked. Dark growled and smacked her away from his shoulder.

_"When a kaitou has his moments, don't bug him." _Dark growled.

Dark slowly tried to continue his kiss. Dark got to Daisuke's lips alright, and he wasn't about to let go, even when Emiko, Kosuke, and Daiki walked in on them and Towa giggled. Nothing. Could. Ruin. This. Except...

Himself.

Daisuke became aware of something as Dark's grip tightened, and the kiss lengenthed, and he knew that passion wouldn't cause Dark to do this. Dark's expression tried to hold, Dark got Daisuke in his grasp, but now his anger rushed in turmoil, he tried his best not to rip Daisuke apart. Krad had tried turning him back into what he was... now it was working.

Daisuke ignored this too and wrapped his arms around Dark passionately, Dark's body stopped, now Dark had control again. He already got what his body needed. Now in a way, he was getting what he needed, because he needed Daisuke, because he loved him.

A knock came on the door... who would be here this early?

Dark opened the door, not letting Daisuke move, the only difference was Dark wasn't kissing him.

_"Hello?"_

"Kokuyoku, so good to see you..." Maddy giggled.

**That's all you guys get! HAHA! Hope you enjoyed, sorry if it's not like the previous quality, I'm going to Duluth, and all this yada yada yada yada! It's so hard to deal with... R&R!**


	10. Dark: Found Out?

**Rejoice, you're getting a long chapter. Hehe, R&R... or it might turn out short, this one or the next will be long, depends on the computer and my family really.**

_"Come on Nii-san!" A little girl called to the purple haired boy and the blonde haired boy behind her as she ran away._

_The two boys just laughed and looked at eachother and smiled. The looked forward at the young girl who ran away, truly believing they were her brothers._

_"Should we tell her?" The blonde asked looking at the dark haired boy._

_"We got to sooner or later Krad-san, and my tamer's not giving me a choice. Sooner." The dark haired boy, Dark, replied to the blonde's, Krad's, question._

_"Mellisa-chan!" Krad called running after the girl._

_"What is it Nii-san?" Mellisa asked turning around._

_"I have to confess something to you... Mellisa-chan... we're..." Krad started noticing the confused look in her eyes. He sighed and took her hand in his and knelt down to meet her face. Krad searched Mellisa's eyes, those beautiful eyes... "Not..."_

_"We're not your brothers Mellisa-chan." Dark finished coming right out with it. Mellisa looked at Dark confused._

_"You're not?" Mellisa asked, hardly taken back._

_"No, it's all been a little game you made up in your head, we're not related or anything. We shouldn't even have anything to do with you."_

_"Dark!" Krad snapped shutting out Dark's rude comments. Krad turned and looked in the girl's face again. "Don't listen to him, he's just rude. Besides, we still love you."_

_Krad blushed looking away. Why did he say that? He promised he never would, love was never meant to happen for the kaitou and him, and he didn't want to hurt Mellisa. Krad looked at Dark whose sour expression seemed to be killing Mellisa._

_"Or I do." Krad confessed staring into Mellisa's eyes. Mellisa blushed and hugged Krad._

_"When I grow to the height that I'm supposed to, I'll kiss you... heehee." Mellisa responded to Krad's confession, Krad pulled Mellisa's frail body closer to him._

_"But we have to go Krad-san." Dark butted in, his voice was bitter and angry. Was Dark jealous?_

_"But Dark-san!" Krad complained turning to Dark and leaving Mellisa where she was. "I don't have to go, you do! You're the one who needs to get unattached to this girl!" Krad turned and looked at Mellisa. "I can stay with her for as long as I please. The next time I come back won't be so good, but I can fall in love with her can't I?"_

_Krad blushed and looked away, Dark knew the thoughts going through his head, he could leave the girl with an offspring, proving Krad loved her. Dark snarled, he didn't like this thought one bit, he hated more than he hated these humans._

_Dark smacked Mellisa across the face causing her to fall down, Dark's slap was cold and bitter, it made her face sting, and a small flesh wound._

_"Dark!" Krad yelled._

_Dark gave Krad a sharp look. Krad stopped complaining, when Dark got mad you didn't mess with him. Dark walked over and took Mellisa's hand._

_"We must leave you here to die wench, hopefully we'll meet your old aging body the next time I live." Dark snarled._

_Krad's eyes looked away when Mellisa looked to him._

_"Krad-kun?" Mellisa called out. Dark and Krad turned from her and walked away. Mellisa quickly jumped up and ran after them, hugging Dark's leg. Dark snarled again, but he hesitated this time, maybe Dark liked her? Mellisa couldn't move from Dark's hit this time. "Don't leave me! Krad-kun! Dark-san! COME BACK!"_

_Mellisa finally gave up on calling and sat sobbing, choking on her tears. She tried to wipe away the tears, but twice as many came back every time._

_Dark hesitated and turned to look at the crying girl. Krad noticed Dark stopped and turned his head to look at him. A flicker of compassion went across Dark's face, but it soon passed._

_"Let's go Krad-san." Dark finally said walking again. Mellisa got back her courage and ran to Dark and grabbed his arm, refusing to let go. Krad didn't move a muscle, he'd have to disobey Dark or hurt Mellisa if he did, both with dire consequences. "GET OFF ME!"_

_Dark threw her off and she landed with a thud. She raised her face up to look at the violent ones she loved so much. It hurt her to see them treating her this way._

_"Dark-san..." Krad pleaded, he got his answer with a glare. Krad retreated his pleading hand._

_"You want to see us so bad?" Dark asked Mellisa now walking towards her._

_"And I want to know why you are so mean now!" Mellisa choked, she was cowering, afraid Dark was going to hit her again. Dark slowly wrapped his arms around her and embraced her._

_"You will have to wait until one of us returns to you, we will be here waiting for you..." Dark explained placing his hand on her forehead. An aura so strong it could someone who touched if they weren't meant to emitted from Dark's hand. "There's a catch however, you must find out yourself... why I did this, then the curse will be broken, then you may age again. You will remain the view of a sixteen or seventeen year old, but you will grow to your supposed to be height, then you will stay this way until you do what I told you to do. It is a blessing and a curse all in itself."_

_Maddy almost fainted in Dark's arms, the magic affected her greatly. Maddy took in Dark's scent for the last time._

_"I'll wait for you two, forever."_

(Present)

"Did Dark-san really do that?" Towa asked shocked.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise..." Maddy growled looking away from the Niwa family.

_"So that's why your stalking me? To get back to normal?" _Dark asked staring into Maddy's eyes.

"Partly. But I think I know why you did that, because you wanted me to suffer. That's right isn't it? Like in Ice and Dark, people get jealous then they do horrible things to them."

"Dark would never do that!" Daisuke countered holding Dark's arm. "Right Dark?"

"_I don't know... maybe." _Dark honestly replied staring off into space. Daisuke lowered his gaze and held onto Dark's arm. _"I can't remember that far back..."_

_I can, I just don't want people to know. _Dark replied HONEST this time in his head. Dark replayed the moment. It was supposed to turn out different, Dark wasn't supposed to get mad, Krad wasn't supposed to fall in love with Mellisa, Mellisa was supposed to fall in love with him. _I did that to make her suffer, because I didn't want her with Krad-san... I wanted to be with her._

Dark looked at Maddy once more. Did he still feel that way? Dark smirked, memories, as long as people had that Dark would live. He didn't want to be forgotten, he couldn't say that never happened, he'd be lying and throwing a memory of him into the dust... then again... it's not the first time.

Dark reached out his hand and removed a strand of hair from Maddy's eyes. She had dyed it that day, it was now a brownish blonde color. Dark didn't feel anything... nothing... Dark wondered what happened to those pictures. They had slipped his mind so much he forgot what Daisuke did with them.

_"The pictures!" _Dark snarled grabbing Maddy's shoulder. _"You had them last didn't you?"_

"I thought Dai-chan had them."

"I thought Maddy-chan had them."

_"Dammit, you two are useless." _Dark growled, Towa shreiked from the next room. _"What is it?"_

"A True Look At Our Beloved Kaitou Dark-san!" Towa announced. Everyone ran to the next room. All footage, pictures, nothing of anyone, just Dark and the people he was with, maybe a couple of Krad sometimes too. Daisuke blushed as one of his paintings passed the screen.

"They make you look like a monster Dark-san!" Maddy growled wanting to break the TV.

_"I am..." _Dark whispered.

"Keiji-san!" Daisuke blurted out.

_"I knew a guy who tried to see us transform and glomp you all the time was no good!" _Dark yelled, trying to sound smart.

_Ring Ring._

Everyone silenced.

_Ring Ring._

Emiko picked up the phone.

"Niwa residence, Emiko speaking." "Yes he's here." "I'll get him." Emiko put her hand over the speaker of the phone. "Dai-chan sweety!"

"Hello?" "Riku-san!" "Tomorrow?" "I'm kind of busy..." "I see." "Okay, I'll pick you up, see you!"

Daisuke hung up the phone.

Nothing was cheerful on Daisuke's face.

"What happened?" Kosuke and Daiki asked calmly.

"One, she saw that little presentation Keiji-san put on air. Two, she asked me if we could go out tomorrow, she asked me this because Harada-san's still missing" Daisuke replied worridly. "Wonder what happened to her."

"Argentine-san."

**So it wasn't uber long, but longer than most chapters. R&R**

**Ideas are appreciated.**


	11. New Girl: Not All She Seems

_"Argentine?" _Dark asked unbelievingly. Who could Argentine be?

_"Yes Dark-kun, Argentine-san. Satoshi-sama's father released him." _Thhat annoying voice replied. Everyone looked at Krad shocked, how did he get in here?

"Krad-kun!" Maddy giggled glomping Krad. Dark snarled. That's why, Dark only got jealous when she was with Krad.

_"Aw, my sweet." _Krad joked. He looked at Dark's expression and smiled. _"Are you jealous of something Mousy? If you are I can take of it."_

_"You can take care of it by dying!"_

_"Such harsh words."_

"How's Satoshi-san?" Daisuke asked Krad out of the blue.

_"Upset, he's telling me that his beloved maiden has gone missing, she was only there that one day to embarass my lord I bet. Now she's gone, and he still can't over it."_

Dark looked down at the floor. He had to become one with Daisuke again, he didn't know how much longer his body could work like this, and he needed to leave, Daisuke needed to tell her.

Riku needed to know.

"Dark?" Daisuke questioned noticing Dark's expression change, no one else cared apparently as they went into plan on how to get Risa back and how to do that stuff. Dark thought about how to become one with Daisuke again. Maddy just stood there taking notes.

"I'm going home, you go home, too, Krad-kun." Maddy bluntly said and walked out the door.

(With Maddy At A Local Library)

"May I use the scanner?" Maddy asked the librarian.

"Sure, ask if you need help." The librarian answered without looking up from his book.

After Maddy got all her things together, the librarian decided to get sneaky.

"What's it for?" He asked.

"It's for work. I'm supposed to study my life in Japan and watch someone who might turn into a murderer. I just need to send it to my boss." Maddy replied coolly.

_**Dear Boss,**_

**_This is all the information I have gathered on Kokuyoku and his tamer. He seems to be on the edge to crack. I have already seperated him from his tamer's body so as not to hurt the tamer when/if Kokuyoku is destroyed._**

_**It turns out he's using the name Dark, he is the phantom thief.**_

_**Someone's getting in the way. Another piece of artwork I should deal with? His name's Argentine, and apparently he's very powerful. He has kidnapped Krad's tamer's girlfriend. This girl just so happens to be the sister of Kokuyoku's tamers girlfriend.**_

_**I will send another report next week.**_

_**Hopefully I can get the answer on what to do before I have to go face Argentine.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mellisa**_

Maddy got up and walked away from the computer, but then she remembered she didn't log out of her e-mail. Suddenly she noticed she already had a reply from her boss. One of the lines broke her heart and threw her into despair.

_**Kill all three.**_

**Yes, it is a very short chapter. HAHA! Maddy wasn't all she was made out to be, was she? But you just had to find out what was in that notebook didn't you?**

**R&R**


End file.
